


Infinite

by ErykaOnyx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, FOXMAKINS, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Polyamory, Science Trio, Some Fluff, Triad - Freeform, ethical nonmonogamy, some smut, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErykaOnyx/pseuds/ErykaOnyx
Summary: The many adventures of three science nerds in love.
Relationships: Leslie Thompkins/Lucius Fox/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. All Play, Little Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Ed find themselves in a tight situation until they're helped out by Lee.

Lucius Fox was focused wholly on his task of shifting through files in the records room at the GCPD, hunting for a years old murder case that bore some similarity to a more recent killing that had occurred in the city. He was idly wondering if the filing system could be improved upon when he heard the door open behind him.

"Be out of your way in a minute," he muttered distractedly, eyes still focusing on the folder in his hand.

He startled a little when he felt hands on his shoulders and a familiar voice, full of amusement, said, "You're never in the way, Foxy."

Finally, Lucius redirected his attention and caught sight of a smiling Ed Nygma. The sight of his boyfriend immediately calmed Lucius and he looked up at the taller man, returning his smile. "You know you shouldn't call me that when we're at work," he reminded Ed gently.

"I know," Ed answered, his smile widening into a grin. "But I can't help myself when you're looking so foxy."

"Your lack of impulse control will get us both into trouble."

Ed scoffed, moving around Lucius. "Get in trouble," he repeated mockingly. "You do know that half the precinct's hooked up with the other half? No one cares about fraternization between coworkers."

"I care," Lucius clarified as he met Ed's gaze. "I care about being professional."

"Boring," Ed declared, defiant. As he circled Lucius, making the other man spin to keep him in his line of sight, he reached out and plucked the folder from his hand. He flipped it open and scanned the pages inside. "What are you looking for, Foxy?"

Lucius felt a spike of annoyance. He reached from behind Edward ad retook the folder. When the taller man spun around to face him, Lucius pressed him into the file cabinets behind him, holding him in place with just the tips of his fingers. Ed looked surprised but that expression quickly gave way to one of mischief. It was a common enough expression for Ed to wear and Lucius shook his head good-naturedly. "Why must you always play the brat?"

"Because it's fun," came the immediate answer which Lucius could have guessed himself. Edward's general motivating factor in doing anything was usually how much amusement the task would bring him. "And," he continued. "As obstinate as you are, you need someone to show you how to be playful every once in a while."

"Is that so?" Lucius asked, lowering his hand. "And I suppose you're to be my teacher?"

"I cannot think of anyone more suited for the role," Ed answered in mock solemnity. "In fact, we could commence with the lesson if you'd be so amenable."

Lucius was amused now. "Okay, Teacher. How do you intend to instruct me?"

With a sneaky grin, Ed reached out, grabbed the lapels of Lucius' jacket, and pulled him into a kiss. It was sexy and sweet and Lucius already started to feel himself melt in Edward's hands – until he remembered where they were and pulled back. "Ed," he said warningly, glancing at the door. "Anyone could walk in."

"Doubtful," he replied quickly. "It's Officer Drummond's birthday today. She's worked a half day and then taken a good portion of the precinct to Buffalo Wild Wings for lunch. The bullpen's empty and will probably be for the next hour so…" He lightly smoothed down Lucius' collar then batted his lashes at him. "You could show me your courageous spirit," he suggested coyly.

Lucius knew he should shut this whole thing down. But despite his finely honed impulse control, he still found Ed irresistible and his boyfriend knew this because he locked eyes with Lucius and teasingly licked his lips and Lucius shivered with the effort of resistance.

"Fine," he acquiesced, making Ed's eyes light up. Lucius took hold of his boyfriend's hands and pulled him into the corner, between two file cabinets where they began making out. Ed immediately applied heat, slipping his tongue in between Lucius' lips and kissing him with the urgency of a man dying from thirst. In turn, Lucius' hands lowered to Ed's waist and he embraced him so that their hips grinded together. Ed answered by rolling his hips and emitting small, needy moans.

Lucius broke the kiss, smiling, and gave him a chaste peck on the lips. "As usual, you're too noisy," he chided him. "We're not at home so you had better work to maintain some composure."

"But it's _hard_ ," Ed whined. He continued subtly dry humping and Lucius could feel him growing stiff through their clothes. "See?" he asked with a sly grin. "And I'm not the only one either." His hand snaked down between them to settle over Lucius' crotch and he stifled a moan of his own as Ed proceeded to fondle his growing erection. "If you really want to keep me quiet," Ed said. "I could think of one way." He lowered his head and gently kissed Lucius' neck while his hand wrapped around the man's hardening shaft and Lucius closed his eyes briefly, trying to keep his mind from getting too turned around by all the wonderful sensations and this tantalizing situation.

He opened his eyes to find Ed watching him with eyes intent and assessing while he casually stroked him through his trousers. "You're a deviant," he accused with slightly heavy breaths.

Ed's grin was wide as the Cheshire Cat's. "I am," he agreed. "But you like it." He lowered his mouth right next to Lucius' ear and gently flicked the lobe with his tongue, making Lucius shiver again. "So, do I get to taste that delicious cock or not?"

Ed had always had an audacious personality but even now, Lucius was quietly shocked at his boyfriend's shamelessness. Part of him wanted what Ed wanted, to feel the sweet caress of his lips and tongue around Lucius' hard cock but the larger, more logical part of him, reminded him sternly that they were in their place of work where such things were not permissible in any way.

"Ed," he said. His voice came out raspy and he cleared his throat. "We can't."

"We can," he replied, his voice low and sultry. "Listen to your teacher and relax. Let me take care of you."

Lucius' throat had gone dry. It aroused him to no end when Ed talked like that and the other man knew it well. He gradually relaxed and Ed felt the tension leaking away. Quickly, before Lucius had time to change his mind, Ed unbuttoned his pants and reached into them, finally gripping Lucius' dick without the obstruction of clothing. Lucius inhaled sharply and pressed his lips together to muffle the low groan he made. Ed had to admire his boyfriend's resilience but he fully intended him to push him to his limits. He lowered into a kneeling position and freed Lucius from the confines of his pants, exposing him fully, and kissed the head of his penis lightly, teasingly. Lucius' hand on his shoulder gripped him tightly and Ed took pleasure in the feeling of his boyfriend's strength. In response, he closed his mouth over the head and licked it slowly and sensually. Lucius' gasp was quiet and his hand moved from Ed's shoulder to the back of his head, the fingers curling through his straight black locks. Feeling encouraged, Ed loosened his jaw and took more of Lucius into his mouth. He felt the grip in his hair tighten and Lucius began to pant softly. Ed swirled his tongue over the organ in his mouth, making sure not to miss a spot. His fevered licking was clearly having an effect on Lucius whose grip was flexing spasmodically and who was struggling to keep his moans low. 

"God, Edward," he groaned quietly. "You're so, _so_ good." 

Edward flushed with the praise. He pulled back so as to return the compliment when he heard footsteps, suddenly growing close and the familiar voice of Jim Gordon calling out, "One second, I need to drop this off at records." 

Ed looked up to Lucius' panic-stricken face. Lucius grabbed at the front of Ed's suit jacket and abruptly yanked him up into a standing position and quickly set about tucking himself back into his pants. Ed flailed and frantically ran his hands over his hair, trying to tame it back into a calm and not suspicious style. They were both generally having a breakdown in the span of three seconds when another new voice spoke up, "Hey Jim." 

It was Lee. Both men froze at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Lee. What's up?" 

"Nothing much. I believe the Captain was looking for you. Something to do with a case you're working on." 

"Ah, thanks for letting me know. I just have to drop this autopsy report into records." 

"Oh, I'll do it. I was heading that way anyway. Essen's in her office, by the way." 

"Thanks again." 

They heard Jim's footfalls receding and the tapping of Lee's heels coming closer. She entered the records room to find Ed and Lucius slumped, catching their breaths, and arched an eyebrow. "Well, well," she said as she firmly shut the door behind her. "I look like I walked into something." 

Ed straightened up and shot her a dazzling smile. "You've saved us with your impeccable timing, dear." 

"Not only that," she said pointedly, raising one finger into the air. "But I saw you sneaking off and figured you'd be up to some mischief. Lo and behold, I was right. Power of observation there," she said, raising another finger. "And finally, I had to intercept Gordon and make up some lie about the Captain needed him. Power of fabrication, I'd call that." She took her time crossing the room to join them. When she did, she drew herself up to her full height, hands on her hips and cast a critical eye over them. 

"You two look about as guilty as two criminals caught in a bank vault," she declared. Her gaze fixed on Lucius. "I see you've been swayed into his hijinks." 

Lucius smiled sheepishly. "Sadly, I couldn't help myself." 

"A likely story. And the pair of you," she continued, skewering the both of them with her gaze. "Playing your games without even a _hint_ of an invitation extended." She stepped forward into their orbits and shot out both hands to below their waists and fondled them. "Just as I suspected. For shame. And you call yourselves gentlemen." 

"How can we make it up to you?" Ed asked. His voice had gone low, his eyes already darkening with lust. He managed to throw Lucius a glance and a grin. 

In answer, Lee took hold of both their wrists and spun around, pulling them with her back into the corner they'd just inhabited. She pushed Lucius to the wall and quickly set herself up in his embrace. Ed came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, lowering his chin to her shoulder, and Lucius drew them both to him, pressing the three of them together.

Ed was already peppering Lee's neck with kisses and she raised one hand to pet the hairs on the back of his neck. While she tended to Ed with one hand, she positioned one of her legs between Lucius' and gently rubbing against his erection. The smile she gave him was beatific as she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. Ed raised his head and whined and Lee turned to gift him a kiss as well, this one deeper and hotter than the one she'd shared with Lucius but that was to be expected. Her relationship with Ed preceded Lucius' with both of them; their bond was understandably different. 

The trio enjoyed a few minutes of heavy kissing and petting before Lee's head came up, alerted to the sound of approaching footsteps. The men kept still and tense but Lee maintained her cool composure and seconds later, the footsteps moved away without coming closer. 

At both men's dubious expressions, Lee gave them an exaggerated eye roll. "I can't believe the two smartest men in Gotham couldn't figure out to put up an "Out To Lunch" sign and lock a door. Honestly, the two of you." 

Ed chuckled, nuzzling into Lee's hair. "Cut us some slack. We were both suffering from lack of blood flow." 

"Uh huh," she said skeptically. "We'd best get back to work before the precinct comes back from lunch. But first." She linked her arms around Lucius' neck and pressed her chest to his. "It's my turn to make dinner tonight. Any preferences?" 

"Anything you choose to make will be splendid," Lucius said, settling his hands at her hips.

She smiled and glanced over her shoulder at Ed. "I suppose you feel the same?" 

"I do," he replied, kissing her cheek. "Though whatever you make, I'd like it to be spicy." 

"In that case, can you stop at the supermarket before you come home and pick up some last minute items? I'd go myself but I have to meet Kristen briefly after work." 

"Of course, love." 

"And Lucius," she said, turning her attention back around. "I know you're off tomorrow. Will you find time to pick up the laundry?" 

"Sure." 

"Good." She straightened his tie and smoothed down his collar. "Back to the grind then." She kissed him lightly then nudged Ed back to allow herself space to move. She turned and gave him a similar kiss before stepping back. "You two boys stay out of trouble now, you hear?" she said with a wink before she sashayed away.

Ed's eyes followed her swaying hips before he shook himself and focused on Lucius. "Work awaits, I suppose." 

"Mhm. If you want, we can take my car to the supermarket and you can ride with Lee in the morning."

Ed beamed. "Sounds good." He leaned forward and kissed Lucius deeply before pulling away. "Don't work too hard now," he teased before making his exit. 

Lucius released a low breath and tried to remember what he'd been up to before the interruption of his partners. Still, even as he returned to his work, he couldn't help but look forward to the evening that awaited him with the two people he cared for most.


	2. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio gets ready in the morning for their respective days.

Somewhere through the haze of sleep, Lucius heard his alarm going off. The echoing of soft bells was anything but urgent. It could soothe one in sleep just as easily as gently rouse them from it. It was doing the former when he felt a hand move across him, felt the tickle of Lee’s hair against his chest, and the alarm silenced. Eyes still closed, he reached for her and wrapped his arms around her torso. Ed was often the one who slept in the middle of Lee’s king sized bed; they must have shifted in the middle of the night. Lucius lowered his mouth to her shoulder, kissed her lightly. "Sorry hun," he murmured softly. He knew she was off today and could sleep in if she wanted.

"S’okay," she replied sleepily. "Ten more minutes."

They drifted back to sleep and let the alarm get them up after a brief snooze. This time it was Ed who roused first and shut off the alarm. He gave a wide yawn while fumbling for his glasses before he slipped out of bed. Lee whined and reached out for him, "Where go?" she asked as she buried her face further in the pillows.

"Breakfast, love," Ed answered, giving her a peck on the cheek before padding from the room.

Lucius awoke next, stretching briefly before getting out of bed. Lee whined again and rolled over, curling amongst the covers. He smiled at the sight of her and headed for the connecting adjacent bathroom. He quickly went about relieving himself and brushed his teeth before turning on the shower, disrobing, and stepping under the spray.

He was rolling his shoulders as the water ran over him when he heard a knock on the door. "Lucius?" It was Lee’s voice. "Can I hop in with you?"

"Yeah sure," he said as he wiped water out of his eyes and tugged the shower curtain to allow her entry.

Lee stripped and joined him in the water. She sighed with pleasure as she immediately tilted her face to the spray and let the water run over her head.

"Why’re you up so early if you're off today," Lucius asked as he began lathering up his bath sponge.  


"Ahh, I have a busy day," she replied with a sigh. Turning to him, she snapped her fingers and beckoned for the sponge. Smiling, he handed it over and she began scrubbing at Lucius’ skin. "I have an appointment at the salon. And I was going to find time to go to the library. I have a doctor’s appointment in the afternoon and after that, Bruce asked for my help with the decor of his Wayne event that’s coming up."  


"Busy, indeed," Lucius commented, turning so that she could wash the expanse of his back. "The doctor’s - anything serious?"  


"No," Lee reassured with an easy smile. "Just a routine checkup."  


"Good."  


She shifted spots with him so that he could rinse the soap away and she reached for her toothbrush, one of three inhabiting the cup on her bathroom sink. Lucius washed his face as Lee brushed her teeth and when she was finished, he shifted places with her.  


"The Wayne event," he started, soaping up her sponge for her. "What’s it for?"  


"Fundraiser for the children’s ward at Gotham General. Since I know a few of the doctors, Bruce thought it’d be nice for me to attend. Though if I had my way, we’d be talking about building a hospital in the Narrows but those stuffed shirts don't want to hear about helping poor people."  
Lucius nodded sympathetically and began soaping her up. Lee was rather ticklish so when he started washing her sides and under her arms, she giggled and twisted away from him.  


"Keep still," Lucius cautioned. He pulled her to his body and held her tight. "You don't want to fall."  


Lee held on to him, their slippery, wet bodies pressed to each other and smiled cheekily. This close, he could see himself reflected in her dark eyes. "How corny would it be if I said I already fell?" she teased.  


"Very," he answered. "Though I’d much rather you fall in love than fall and crack your skull against the tap."  


Lee chuckled. "Love and violent, accidental death. You're quite the romantic, Lucius Fox."  


"Don't tell anyone," he warned mockingly before he lowered his head and kissed her. The gesture was gentle, sweet but after a few seconds, Lee’s movements became deeper, more insistent. This was not unusual; she was a woman of high passion but Lucius couldn't let himself get too distracted.  


He broke the liplock regrettably hearing Lee’s whimper. "I don't want to be late, dear," he said, giving her a smaller kiss.  


"Tease," she shot back, nipping at his lower lip. "You can't rile a lady up and leave her high and dry. That’s not the behavior of a gentleman."  


"Fair point." He slid his hand down her side, down her leg, until he hooked the back of her knee and lifted her leg to wrap around his waist. Lee giggled and Lucius recaptured her mouth while his hand slid between her thighs, to the slickness there. "High and dry is the last thing you are," Lucius said as he slipped a finger inside her, eliciting a sharp moan.  


He began to work his finger in and out of her before adding another. Lee’s kiss became hungrier, more insistent as she squirmed in his grasp and let loose little whimpers. Her noises soon summoned an audience. The door opened and though Lucius didn't take his focus from Lee, he could imagine how Ed looked all the same. It was not uncommon for Lucius to be engaged with Lee in some way and look up to find Ed watching them. He always had a dopey smile that Lucius found adorable.  


"My, my," Ed commented as he entered. "Here I came to let you both know that breakfast was almost ready and you're already whetting your appetites." He opened the medicine cabinet and began shaking vitamins out of various containers and popping them with a gulp of water.  


"Blame this little vixen," Lucius said, nodding to Lee who merely smirked as she gently rocked her hips against Lucius’ thrusting hand. "I’m the one trying to remain punctual here."  


"How long-suffering you are!" Ed exclaimed laughing. He moved to the tub and leaned forward to kiss Lucius, one hand trailing down his water slicked back and over the fine curve of his butt. His gaze slid to Lee whose eyes were glittering with the pleasure of her own stimulation and watching the shared moment of her boyfriends. Ed kissed her next, a hot and suffocating kiss that made her lips ache with want for him.  


With their combined attention, Lee began to pant and she felt herself growing towards orgasm as Lucius gently brushed his thumb against her clitoris. She clutched him harder and threw a desperate look at Ed. "Are you going to join or just watch?"  


"Oh, I'm going to watch," he confirmed as he picked up his toothbrush. "I do love watching Lu go to work on you. He makes you make the most bewitching faces."  


Lucius chose that moment to curl his fingers, hitting her g-spot, and Lee writhed like a fish on a hook. Grinning, Ed started brushing his teeth while Lucius undertook the task of bringing Lee to orgasm as swiftly as he could. She was a babbling mess by the time he brought her to the height of sexual pleasure and she grabbed at him and bit into his shoulder and rocked her body against his as she came, her wetness coating Lucius’ fingers as he pulled them from her.  


"Splendid performance!" Ed crowed as Lee sagged in Lucius’ arms. He gargled mouthwash and spat. "Now, if you two could stop being horny for five minutes, I’d like to get clean."  


Lee laughed and straightened up in Lucius’ arms. "You good?" he asked, looking at her face.  


"Better than good," she replied with a lazy smile. "Best way to start the day, I’d say."  


"Oh god, you’ve broken her," Ed declared.  


Lucius snorted, shaking his head at the two of them. "I’m getting out." He maneuvered around Lee and carefully climbed out of the tub and grabbed a waiting towel. His space vacated, Ed quickly stripped and stepped into the shower. Tightening his towel around his waist, Lucius exited back into the bedroom.  


Ed had laid out clothes for the both of them. For Lucius, he'd chosen a maroon suit, more suitable for church than work in Lucius’ opinion, but he wouldn’t insult Ed’s effort by choosing something different. He dried off, applied some lotion to his limbs and put on his underclothes before wandering off into the kitchen.  


The aroma in the kitchen was wonderful, a mingling of bacon, eggs, and fresh brewed coffee. He quickly poured out three cups and took a long, grateful sip of his own before adding a bunch of milk and sugar. Ed had already made up plates for the three of them and left them on the stove burners. The food made a face; the bacon was a smile, the egg yellows were sunny eyes, a slice of tomato made the nose, and the egg whites had been cooked into white strips that made for hair. Lucius chuckled at Ed’s creativity and imagination.  


He carried two plates into the dining room and began arranging the table. Lee emerged from the back room wrapped in a lavender silk robe, tying up her still damp hair. She crossed the room to the front door to retrieve the newspaper left outside. On her way back in, Lucius handed off her coffee and followed her to the table, carrying his and Ed’s mugs. Lee sat and began separating the newspaper - the crossword and sudoku for Ed, the finance papers for Lucius, the entertainment section for herself. They had just settled down when Ed bustled into the room, partially dressed with his unbuttoned shirt thrown over his shoulders, one hand still rubbing a towel on his damp hair. His glasses hung, tucked into the neck of his undershirt. He slid into the last unoccupied seat on Lee’s right side with a satisfied groan.  


"I think you need a new mattress, Lee," he commented as he reached for a piece of toast. "I woke up with a serious knot in my back."  


"That’s probably because you sleep like a contortionist," she replied back. "You fall into the most uncomfortable looking positions, I’m surprised you can even sleep like that."  


"Mmm." Lucius made a noise of agreement. "I’m pretty sure I caught you sleeping with your arm completely behind you. I don't know how you managed it."  


"Science experiment," Ed replied shortly, deadpan. "When I’m unconscious, my bones deteriorate into a completely gelatinous material."  


Lucius leaned over to Lee and lowered his voice conspiratorially, "Didn't I tell you he'd be worth something if we sold him to a carnival?"  


"Sure but he's worth more here in the home," she replied, shooting Ed a playful wink. "Speaking of useful, can you do something for me today?"  


"Sure, what’s up?" he asked.  


"I need you to guard my desk at work. There’s this one officer, Gallagher, who literally has the patience of a five year old. He's working a case and waiting on some labwork to come back and even though I tell him I’ll let him know when the tests come back, he likes to badger me. And one day when I came back from lunch, all of my papers were disorganized and moved around. Can't prove it was him but if you can keep anyone from rifling through my things, I’d appreciate it."  


"I could boobytrap your desk," Ed suggested. "Be easy enough to rig the handles with some electrical charge…"  


"No," Lee and Lucius both interjected in unison. "Besides the fact that you shouldn’t try that in a station house full of police," Lee continued. "That doesn’t really protect the papers on the desktop. So please, less mischief, more surveillance."  


Ed scoffed lightly, reaching for his coffee and gestured vaguely at Lucius. "This one doesn’t want to fool around in a mostly empty precinct. You don't want me to rig a desk for some light electrocution. Honestly, the pair of you are grossly under-utilizing me."  


Lucius leaned over and gave Ed a playful poke in the side making him jerk and twist away. "Eat your breakfast and don't feel so hard done by."  


The trio dug into their food, trading casual conversation until Lee glanced at her phone and noted the time. "Better get dressed," she advised as she rose to take her plate to the sink. Knowing she would clear the table, Ed and Lucius went to finish getting ready.  


"Have you seen the forensics for the triple homicide Gordon’s working," Lucius asked as he pulled on a crisp dress shirt.  


"Only to glance at. I’m still processing the burglary/rape from last week," Ed replied as he buttoned up his shirt. "Why, is it a lot?"  


"Three dead by a killer with a penchant for a mess," Lucius answered, wrinkling his nose slightly. "We’re just likely to be combing through it for a bit." He moved to retrieve his cufflinks atop the bureau and Ed beckoned for him to come near. Ed helped him secure his cufflinks then Lucius stepped into the bathroom to spritz on some cologne and make sure none of his breakfast was stuck in his teeth. When he emerged, Edward was ready, hair slicked back, suit jacket on and Lucius gave his appearance a brief once-over.  


"Is that my tie?"  


Ed glanced down though he needn’t have bothered, Lucius was well aware what property belonged to him and the black tie decorated with the solar system was one of his favorites.  


"Yes, probably," Ed said offhandedly with a dismissive wave of his hand. He made to turn away and Lucius caught him around the arm.  


"You can't wear my clothes to work," he said patiently.  


Ed rolled his eyes. "You severely overestimate our coworkers’ powers of observation. Nobody’s going to notice."  


Lucius huffed in exasperation. "Why do you love tempting fate?"  


"Because I love a good game," Ed answered, his eyes lit up. "And fate is an excellent player. In fact, we can put a wager on it. If anyone makes a single comment about the dubious ownership of my attire, you will have won. But if no one points it out then I’m the winner."  


"And what prize does the winner claim at the end of the game?" Lucius wondered.  


Grinning, Ed slid his arms over Lucius’ shoulders, pulling him close. "Winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want," he said, lowering his voice to speak in Lucius’ ear. "I’m sure you’d make me do that thing with my tongue you love so much."  


Lucius couldn't help the little shiver that danced up his spine and Ed definitely noticed it because he laughed and kissed his cheek. "Thought you’d like that incentive. Now come. A victor needs crowning."  


They emerged from the bedroom to a cleared dinner room and lively music playing from the radio. Lee was sitting cross legged on the couch, scrolling on her phone, but when she saw them she stood up to bid them farewell.  


"I’m busy with prepping the Wayne gala today," she informed them as she absentmindedly brushed lint from Lucius’ shoulders. "So I’m likely to be out late. Go ahead and eat without me, I’ll fend for myself. And hopefully I’m back before you two want to go to bed." She was standing in front of Ed, straightening the knot on his tie when she tilted her head and asked, "Why are you wearing Lucius’ tie?"  


"Because I have a bet to win," Ed answered before pulling her close to give her a kiss. "Have a good day, love. If you end up staying out too late, give one of us a call and we’ll come get you."  


He moved past her and Lucius stepped up to do the same, kiss her goodbye. She gave him a brief squeeze of affection before he too followed after Ed to start their day. 

***

The morning passed without incident. Ed was in the kitchen area of the precinct, making himself a cup of tea when Gordon walked up with work in hand and Lucius in tow.  


"Hey Ed, how many open cases are you working on right now?"  


"Just one," he answered quickly, turning to face the Captain. "Likely to have it wrapped up in no time."  


"That’s good, then you can give Lucius a hand." He rose the folder he carried up to eye level. "Sanderson, triple homicide. Loads of forensics to shift through so it’s all hands on deck, okay?"  


Ed gave a mock salute. "Aye aye, Captain."  


Jim smirked and handed the folder over. He turned to leave but paused, giving Ed a glance over.  


"Something amiss?" Ed asked.  


"No," Jim said quickly. "Just...nice tie." His eyes shifted to Lucius. "I could swear I’ve seen you wear one just like it."  


"You're probably right," Lucius agreed quickly. "I think Ed and I tend to shop in the same circles."  


"Alright," Jim conceded. "Get into the work, fellas. Let me know if you find anything." He patted Lucius on the shoulder and made his exit.  


Lucius, already grinning, was turning to Edward who cut him off curtly, "Don't you dare say a word."  


Lucius merely smiled smugly in return. Keeping his eyes on their milling coworkers, he leaned near to Ed and said lowly, "Guess you and that tongue are going to be putting in work tonight."  


"Oh, be quiet and come on," Ed said, straightening up. "It’s impolite to gloat." He marched, stiff-limbed, to find an office to commandeer and Lucius happily fell into step beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I love these three and I think I'm going to try to write them casually when I have some downtime from other projects. I'm terrible at one-shots because I like world-building and explaining too much but I think for this story, instead of a long-arching plot, this'll just be a collection of drabbles and ficlets. If you have any suggestions for something you'd like to see, feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
